The 3 Letter Payback
by In Love With Technology
Summary: So this will be my first full on SMUT Chap. fic. Idk y, but I'm having a  Jalex  Smut phase.  Maybe that's y I like 2 get 2 the 'nitty-gritty' in most  kinda ALL  of my Jalex's. Chap.2 will be up shortly.


**Author's Note:** Got this _CRAZY_ idea from watching a rerun of W.O.W.P. Not gonna tell you what this is about. Just know that I'm gonna be starting a few other D.C. Fanficts with '_Of course Disney Channel would want you to think…,' _and that it's good. (Well, _I _think so.) And it's in Justin's P.O.V.

P.S., I'm putting certain sentences in my own words that I know I can't remember And I'm pretty sure you can tell where the show stops and my story beings. Don't want any confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada! You know, besides the concept and all….,

* * *

Of course Disney Channel would want you to think that _all_ that Alex and I did…, was _**hug**_. _Pfft, _that load of _crap!_ Let me tell you what _REALLY_ happened from my point of view….

"Thank you, Justin." Alex said. "I will pay you back the money."

"No you won't." I retorted.

"_Pfft. No,_ but the _'thank you' _was real." She laughed, as she sat in the nearest seat, crossed her leas, and flattened out her dress.

I rolled my eyes, and began to leave the basement/Harper's 'new' room_._

"Wait." She ordered, running after me grabbing my arm, and pulling me back. "Where are you going? This is the part where we fight it out until I win."

"There's nothing to argue about. You did _nothing_."

"_Yes…., _but if it wasn't for you _not_ helping me, I wouldn't _be_ here. And I wouldn't be a better wizard for it. So, you can say…, _'you're welcome'_."

"FOR _WHAT__? _If it wasn't for me and _MY MONEY_…, _you_ wouldn't _be_ here. That's 400 dollars that _you've_ got to pay back…., _one way_, or the other." I was _SO_ furious.

Alex laughed, and ran into my arms. "See…, that wasn't so hard. Don't you feel better?"

I let out a long breath, and squeezed Alex in embrace.

"Justin, your squishing me."

I sighed again. "You're right…., I _do_ feel better." I said, as I got an idea. I figured out how she could pay me back. I just had to be sneaky about it. _'Yeah, as if I could. Pfft. Let's just see where this takes me.' _"I wonder how much these ribbons in your hair are worth?" I asked, fiddling with the pink ribbons around her pigtails.

Alex pulled back, and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Probably about 5 cents. Why?"

"I'm going to take _everything_ you own-_including_ what you have on-until I reach 400 dollars. That's 399 dollars and 90 cents left for you to pay." I sighed, crossing my arms. "And the scrunches?"

"Like 10 cents each."

"Hand them over."

Alex took out her ribbons, and her scrunches. Then she let her hair fall, and shook it out. "You know…., _technically_ they belong to Olive."

"Who's wearing them?" I asked. _YOU__…,_ or Olive?"

She sighed. "Me."

"Then, _TECHNICALLY_ they're _**yours**_ now. Hand themover."

She rolled her eyes, and did as she was told.

"And the shoes? Why are you even **wearing** those? They're _HIDIOUS_. Pfft. Never thought I'd see _you _in those. Give 'em."

She rolled her eyes. "20 dollars."

"Socks?"

"5."

"Dress?"

That shook her. "I-I don't know? Seeing as the clothes would've come _with _the doll…, the clothes and everything _else_ would've been _free. _But since I'm _**human again**_…., I gotta think of these as _human _priced. So, I'd say…., 30?"

"**Alex**…, _stop _stalling. Give me the dress."

Alex rolled her eyes again, and unzipped the dress. "What are you gonna do? Play dress-up with it? Pfft." She _loved_ mocking me. But what came next, I wasn't prepared for.

She handed me the dress, and all I saw was lace, lace, and more lace. '_This was a __BAD IDEA__.'_ I thought. "Hold on for one moment."

I transported myself to my room, with Alex's things, and put her stuff on my floor, and started pacing back and forth across my floor. '_Oh, __wow__!_ _Alex's body is…, __**wow**__! I feel so __dirty__! Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. My emotions are driving me crazy. I can't __POSSIBLY__ be having feelings for my little sister, can I? Ugh! Obviously I am. It's just, since she turned 15, her body's been filling out nicely. __REAL__ nice. I've __**got**__ to go through with this. I've already made plans. I __**can't **__back out now.' _I sighed._ 'I fill like I'm forgetting something. Or __SOMEONE__.' "__**Alex**__!"_ I said. '_I should've brought her up here too. Guess I got to go get her.' _I thought, as I transported myself back to her, grabbed her hand, and brought her into my room.

"Why are we in your room?" She asked.

"Would you _really_ like to see Harper go back to her room, find you in _black lace_, and start asking questions, or laughing uncontrollably because she's uncomfortable?"

"Oh, yeah…, _right_. _NO__." _She shook her head.

"And uh…," I looked her up and down. "How much is that lingerie your wearing worth?" I had a knowing smirk on my face, the size of the Milky Way.

"50 for the top, and 30 for the bottom. I just got them at Victoria Secret last week. Why?-_**No!**__"_

"Mmm-mm." I nodded, closed my eyes, and smirked.

"_Ugh."_ She rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a _lot_ today. "Can't believe I'm doing this. Just to let you know….., my hatred for you is growing rapidly." She said, as she unhooked her bra. The easy-access kind. If that didn't get me drooling, on top her choice of underwear…., what came next did.

"And here you go. _Everything_ I'm wearing. Or _was_ wearing anyway." She said, as she took off her panties, and put them in my hand. "Can I go back to my room now?" She asked.

I was _so_ distracted from her body….

"_HELLO?__" _She screamed.

_SO__…., distracted…..,_

"_Earth to __JUSTIN!__"_

That took me out of my daze, or at least halfway. "Damn. My-oh-my." I sighed. "I can't believe I never noticed how much your body has developed." I said, as if I were under a spell. '_Ha! __**Spell**__. Only if a spell was the answer as to why, all of a sudden, I decided to __**finally**__ say that I thought Alex's body was hot. __IF ONLY__.'_

"Justin…., you're not supposed to notice those things. Are you _**crazy**__?"_ Alex asked. "Do you…, do you _like_ me?" She half-whispered.

"I don't think I'm obligated to answer that." I said, then sighed, as I picked up her things. "Just take your stuff, and go back to your room." I said, shoving her stuff into her hand.

"Wait, _**no**__!" _She protested, throwing her stuff back down, walking to my door, closing, and locking it. _"__ANSWER ME__!" _She screamed.

'_Whoa! I __**always **__thought she had anger issues, but damn.' _I sighed, closed my eyes, and braced myself for her outrage. "**Yes.**" I answered, slowly stressing every letter. "_PLEASE_ don't kill me." I begged. "Or tell Mom and/or Dad. 'Cause-"

"_Sshh." _She ordered. She had her finger on my lips, but I _refused _to open my eyes._ 'That naked body is just __so__…., __**Alex's**__ body. And __**completely**__ wrong to look at, and tempting and-' _"I'm not gonna kill you." She assured.

I could smell her sweet peppermint breath through my nose.

"_I've _got a secret." She whispered, as she brought her mouth close to my right ear. "I like you, too." She said, gently biting the top of the ear she spoke into.

_That_ made me open my eyes. "Really?"

She traced her tongue along the edge of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "_Yeah. _But what made you go through all this?" She asked, stepping back.

"Truth?"

She nodded.

"I was gonna try, and scam you into-" I mumbled the next part.

"I'm sorry, into what?" She asked, smirking, hand behind her ear, as if she didn't hear me.

"Into having _**sex**_ with me." I blurted.

"Aah." She said, like she just caught onto something. "_**There**_ it is." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…, you made me think that my payback was you taking all my possessions, when _all_ you wanted…., was your dick in my pussy, _right?"_

'_She's __always__ right.' _I sighed. "No." I lied.

"Is _that so?" _She asked. "Then you wouldn't be turned on if I did this…," She said, as she started fingering herself.

"No." I lied. Usually I'm a bad liar, but today was different. She seemed to kind of believe it. _KIND OF._

She started moaning. "_Mmmmm_, _**Justin**_. Fuck me. _Please_?" She begged. "You like me, right? You do want your dick in my pussy, _right_?"

I sighed. "Right."

She walked back towards me, and pulled on my shirt. "Mmm…, I wonder how much this is worth?"

"_Save it__. _You_ still _owe me 264 dollars, and 70 cents."

"_Wha-? _I thought you wasn't counting those."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Changed my mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Cut the four-play, and just fuck me, and get it over with."

"Just once?"

"Aww." She said, sarcastically. "You sound _so_ upset. Pfft. Who said that it was going to be our only time?" She asked, kissing me, and moaning. "You wanna know how long I've wanted you?" She asked, removing my belt.

"Sure. I-I-I guess." I stuttered. _SO_ nervous.

"I wanted you since I turned 15." Alex said, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. "And you?"

"Since _I_ turned 15. But I never allowed myself to look at you in **that** way. _Until_ I saw you in your underwear. But I had plans to get you there. _Even _to get you naked."

"Is _that_ so?" She asked, sarcastically and rhetorically. "And how do you feel….., _**now**__?" _She asked, dropping my boxers, pulling them away from my feet, and kicking them to the side. Then she started boning me.

"_Mmm. _My-my hormones are going through the roof." I bit my lip, let my head fall back, and enjoyed the moment.

"Good." Alex said, as she wrapped her lips around my dick.

I sucked air in through my teeth. _"Alex." _I moaned, as I placed my hand on her head. It felt, _so_ good. "_Ooh. __**Mmm**__. Oh, my God. __**Yes**__! Oh, shit." _I had to catch my breath, because Alex started to move faster. _"O-ooh-__**Alex**__. Mmm. _If there was a- - -way that you could move faster with- -_without_ magic…, oh…, _don't…, stop. __**Mmm.**__"_

It seemed as if Alex enjoyed every minute of it. _Mainly_ because I could feel the vibration of her laughter on my penis. "Ooh…, your vibration of laughter…., _**not **_a good thing right now." I said, stopping her, pulling her up, and leading her to my bed. "Time for me to pay _you_ back now." I laughed sinisterly, as I put my finger inside her pussy at a slow pace.

"_Ooh_- - -_o- - - -aaa- -ooh. Oh, __**God**__. Justin." _I loved how she said my name like that. "Faster….,faster, _please." _She begged, as I added a finger, and moved faster. "_JUSSSSSSSS- -TIN! __**SH- -IT**__!_ Aww, **shit**. _Fuck_, I'm _cumming_."

I smirked knowingly. "You want me to clean you up?" I asked, smashing my fingers into her.

"Yes…, _ah- -PLEASE!"_

I placed my tongue inside her walls and started at a slow pace. "_Ahh_. Oh, God. _**Fuck**__!_Not so slow. _Please." _She begged, putting her hand on my head. I did _**NOT**_know how big a freak my little sister was until that moment_. _I moved from a teasing pace to something _much_ faster. "_Aah-ooo-oh.._.mmmmmmmm. _**Shit**__. JUSTIN!_" She must've **loved** what I was doing, because she did this wave-like motion thing, where she rolled her whole body down to her pussy, and screamed louder every time she did, because somehow it made my tongue enter deeper inside her-but not _to_ deep. It was at that moment when I realized that I had to put a silencing spell on my room.

"_What the hell?" _She practically screamed, pissed off. "Why'd you stop?"

"You're getting _way_ to loud." I answered.

"Silence spell on the room?" I never knew how much Alex _really_ knew with the little that she's told. And how much she really knew _period_. People **really** take her for granted.

"Pretty much." I nodded. "Everything in my life feels like doom, so let there be silence _**on**_ this room." I rhymed.

"Better?" She asked.

"_Much_." I bit my lip, seductively. "Come here." I ordered, as she walked towards the middle of my room.

"Mmm." She moaned. An instant reaction to my dick being on the surface of-and me rubbing it side to side on top of-her pussy. "How big is this thing, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know…," I said, wrapping her legs around me, and grabbing her ass. "Why don't you guess?"

"How will I know?" She asked, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"The closer you get, the faster I move. And when you reach my length, I'll move _relatively_ fast. I **don't** want to hurt you. But when you're ready, say something, and I'll move _faster_. And you _can't_ tell me to stop. And _**if**_you want me to go faster then _that_…., I'll use magic to do it. _Understand?"_

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess. It's the least I can do….., 7?"

One beat, and Alex's breath hitched.

"8?"

Two beats. _"Oh, shit." _She cried, literally.

"The pain won't last much longer." I said, trying to calm her down. "You want me to stop?" I asked, still moving, but at a slower pace.

"_NO!"_ She protested. "_9?"_

'_There it is.' _I moved faster.

"Oh, God." I stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just…," She sighed. "_Wait_." She sighed. It took her a minute to regain herself. "_Faster_." She whispered, holding onto my shoulders, and nibbling on my left ear this time. I moved the fastest I could. "_Ah-aaaa-ah." _She sucked air in through her teeth. "_Mmmmmm_…,_ oh-oo-ooh…, Jus_- -_tin_. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. __**Oooooooohhhhhhhhh**__. Yeah. __**Mmmmm**__, Like that_." She cried, as I grabbed more of her ass, pulled her pussy-_forcibly_-into me more, and bounced her up and down on my dick. "_**JUSTIN**__…., Oh, __**God**__, don't stop!" _

I know I've said this before, but I _love_ when she calls my name like that. I mean, _**DAMN**_. It sounded so good when she said it. The feeling of her pussy on my dick-while her body bounced up and down on it, as I held onto her ass cheeks-made this nasty-minded freak feeling come over me. '_Ha!' _"Whose is it? _Huh__?"_ I forced my dick to beat inside her with every word, to stress my meaning. "_Tell-" _

"_**Ah**__."_

"_Me-"_

"_**Fuck**__."_

"_Whose-"_

"_**Ay, dios mio**__." (Oh, my God.)_

"_Pussy-"_

She gasped for air.

"_It-"_

"_**Oooh**__."_

"_Is_." I had _NO IDEA_ where that came from. But even though I didn't, I kind of liked that new side of me.

"_JUSTIN! _It's _your pussy. __**Fuck**_it_. _Fuck the _**shit**_out of it. Oh, God. _Fuck my pussy_." Alex screamed, almost drawing blood from my back, from scratching her nails on it. "_Take me_. Oh, _shit!"_ She said, as gravity took over, and I fell onto my wall. "_Use magic. __Please_ use magic!" She begged, as pushed all I could into Alex once more, and obeyed. _"Aah- - - - oo-o- -oh- - -GOD!" _If she thought I was done fucking her, she had another thing coming. I planned on making _sure_ that Alex's pussy would be hurting in the morning, and that she'd know who caused the pain. That's _3 years of temptation_that I have to put into _**one night**__. _And I wasn't even done getting my payback for the dollhouse yet. Truth be told, I don't think I'd _**ever be**__._ And for some reason, being on that wall wasn't doing anything for me. But I had to change things up a bit before I returned to torturing her pussy. So, I walked us back to my bed, threw her onto it, and flipped her over. I wanted it _doggy style_ this time. And I didn't resist going rapidly in and out of her ass. _Oh, yeah_. That ass was _**mine**_.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, God. AAH! _That's my spot. Oh, shit._**Hit**__ it _with your dick_. _Oh, I _like_ _it_ _like_ _this_. Ooh, _**Justin**_. Finger my pussy, while you're fucking my ass. _Oh_, _yeah- -like- - -like that -Oh_,- -_Oh, God. _I'm cumming."

For about 5 minutes, the only sounds that came from my, where the sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans, and groans.

I spanked her.

"_MMMM. __**SHIT**__! _Do it again_." _She ordered, trying to hold onto me, as I collided my dick with her ass, and started to cum inside her, and as she let all her liquids fall over my fingers from fingering her pussy.

I spanked her again,_**harder**_,and pulled on her hair.

"_AAH! Oh…, __**yes**__. _I like that kinky shit."

"You like that? _Huh_?" I asked, pulling her hair more. "You want it harder, _and_ faster, don't you, you _**slut**_. You like it from the back, just like a little _**bitch**_, while I'm fingering you, don't you_?" _I spanked her again, then grabbed her size C boob. It's funny how I learned that my little sister's boob size was a C from taking her things form her. "Yah, _**my bitch**_."

"_**YES**__! _3 of my _favorite _things. Spanking, fucking_, __**and**_fingeringI _**love**_ it from the back. Just like a little _**bitch**_._**FUCK**__. __DON'T STOP__. __**Harder**__. _Fuck your little sister, Justin_. Oh, yeah. _I'm _**your**_ _**bitch**__. Awwww…., shiiiiiiitttttttt." _

"Awww._**Fuck**__." _I screamed, pulling her hair more. It was a hard task, providing that she had cut it all off. But I did what I could. I started beating my her ass like a drum, with my dick. "I bet you won't fuck with me or my money again, will you, _**you bitch**__?" _I spanked her, pushed my three fingers into her more, and messaged the inside of her pussy fast.

"_**Ah**_-_ssss_, _mmmm_…,_ooooooh_. _No_." She put her hand on top of mine, and forced me in.

"Yes you will, you _slut_. As long as you get this 9 inch dick inside your tight pussy, or in your ass, you won't complain. Will you, _whore?"_

No answer.

"_**WILL YOU?**__" _I asked, forcing myself inside her, and spanking her again.

"_**No**__…_, I won't complain." She answered, grabbing the back of my legs. "_Awwwwwwwwww…_,_shiiiittttt_."

"You won't complain, _what?" _I pulled her hair again.

"I won't complain, Justin-_**sir**_. As long as I get _fucked_ by _**you**_, I won't complain. **Spank** me."

I complied, feeling her cum onto my fingers again, I added a finger.

"_**YES**__!_ Aw-_shit!_ My pussy can't handle your hands any more. I want your dick again. _Please_?"

"But, how will I spank you?"

"Find a way, _bastard_."

"Alex has a _potty_ mouth." I spanked her again, when I said '_potty_'.

"_**Fuck**__…_, so you- - -can call me a bitch, a slut, _and_ a whore, but I can't call you a bastard?"

"Touché." I said, leaving her ass, and turning her body back around. "_Ooooh_." I said, lustfully, teasing her surface, before I placed my fingers in. "Alex's pussy is _all_ wet…..," I said, entering my fingers back inside her. "And it's _all_ for me." I said. "And know, she has to taster herself."

To my surprise, she didn't argue. I put my fingers in her mouth, and she licked them at first, then slowly started to start sucking my fingers. I almost felt jealous. It was as if she was sucking my fingers better than my dick. "Mmmmm." She moaned.

"You like that?" I asked. "You like the way your cum taste, slut?"

She nodded.

"Well…, let me have some fun too." I forced my lips onto hers and started to kiss her lips. She allowed my entrance. I put my tongue around hers, and I felt her start fighting for dominance. The sweet taste of Alex's cum transferred to my tongue, and I started to find myself grinding against Alex's clit with my dick.

"Mmmm." She moaned, finally getting air. "Fuck my pussy. _Please_." She begged again, gripping the sheets. "I want that dick."

"I'm sorry Alex, but I can't do that. I'm enjoying rubbing my dick on your surface, and hearing you moan like crazy, just _**begging **_for me to be in you." I smirked, beginning to rub her pussy with my dick again. "Mmmmmm, Alex."

"_Justin_." She moaned. "_Please?" _

I shook my head. "Not now baby. _God_, not now." I moaned, moving faster, and bumping her pussy with full-fledged force."

"_Mmmmm, __**ooo**__- - -ooo - -oooooohh - -__**mmmmmm**_, _yessssssss_. _Harder, __**faster**__." _

I did as I was told.

"_Ooh, oh, __**oh**__, __**oh**__, oh, oh, oh, __**mmmmmmmmmm**__. Dam- - -nit! YES! Aaaah- Jussss- - - - tin!" _I took my dick, and started teasing Alex with the tip of my head. "_Ooooooooo-a-a-a-aaaaaaahhhhh! Mmmmm!" _

"You know, you're gonna have _serious_ pain in the morning, when I get done with you. _And_ if you keep begging."

"If I know you…, you're just getting started."

"You know me _so_ well." I said, placing my dick back inside her.

"Oh, _**God**_, Justin." She moaned. "Fuck your **bitch**." She said, kissing me. "_Faster_." She whispered.

"With pleasure." I said, licking her boob, then kissing it, and moved faster. "I love you." I blurted.

Alex was speechless for a while. "Ditto." She said, then sensed the sadness from my face-I suppose-when she said the opposite of what I was hoping she would. "Just _**kidding**_. I love you too." She kissing me. "Enough with the mushy, gushy stuff. Keep fucking me." She ordered.

"What do you want?…, me to start a _fire_ in your pussy?"

She smirked knowingly. "I just might. Naw…, scratch that. I _**do**_."

"Want me to use magic again, before I get tired?"

"_Oh, yeah_."

So, I did, and bit my lip, as it took over. "Oh, shit, _**Alex**_."

"Fuck- - -_**Justin**_. Oooooh, _ssshhhhiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt_. You hit a hot spot. _Ooooh_, do it again."

"Ooh, **yes**. _Alex_. I never realized that this could be wrong _and_ right at the same time." I said, hitting her 'hot spot' again.

"Aw-_fuck_. Make me pay for everything I've ever done to you. _**YES**__!_ _That's_ it. _**Shit!"**_

"Oh, I plan on it. But today's- -not the only day- -I will."

"I like- -a challenge." She said. "Bring it on."

"_Awwwwwwwww_, _ssshiiiiiiitttttttt_. _**Damn**_, Alex. Why does your pussy have to be _so_ _**tight**__?"_ I beat hard into her one last time, as I was nearing my climax.

"_SHIT!"_

"Climax with me, you _slut_."

"_Jussss_- - -_tin_!" She screamed. "_**Ahhhh!**__"_ She yelled, as we both climaxed, an erotic feeling that I love.

"Fuck." We both said together, as we stopped, and started panting.

"That was fucking awesome!"

"You think?" I asked, kind of insecure.

"I mean, for my first time having sex…., yeah. Of course it'd be f-in' amazing."

I stared at her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, even though I've had sex before. It _never_ meant as much to me as you letting me be your first."

"Really?" She scrunched her eyebrows. Obviously she had insecurities as well.

"Yeah."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I was actually waiting for the day that you where going to stop being such a **prune**, step up, and _**fuck**_ me." She sighed. "I _**wanted**_ _**you**_ to be my first."

"Really?"

"Yep. And the _**only**_ one to fuck me. I never really loved Dean, he's whatever. He never was the person I ran to when I needed help. Why do you think I always ask you? I only cared about _and_ care what _**you**_ say."

"Love you to." I smiled.

"Thank you, Justin for being my first, _and_ my last." She sighed. "That'll be the only time I'll let that happen. Pfft."

"No it won't."

"No, but the 'thank you' was real." She laughed. "How about round 2, tomorrow?" She asked, walking towards my door.

"You're on." I said, spanking her bare ass again.

"_Oooh_, someone's already anticipating." She smirked.

"Couldn't help myself…, that ass is so tempting. That's officially _**our**_ spot. And I don't think I can wait until tomorrow. I wanna bang that ass with my dick, _all over again_. Right _**now**_."

"But I thought you were through for the night?"

"You thought wrong. Bring that ass over here, and lean over my bed with that ass in the air."

She walked back over to my bed, and did as she was told.

"You ready, _slut?"_

"Fuck your _**bitch **_from the back." She said, as I collided my dick with her ass again. She sucked air in through her teeth. "_Ssssss_…., _aaahhh_._ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck my ass. Ooooh, like that._ _Aw-oa_-_oooh-shiiiiiiitttttttt_."

I spanked her, pulled her hair, and started fingering her again.

"_**Yes**_, make my ass red. Spank me again." She pusher my fingers in her clit again.

I spanked her repeatedly. "Aaaawww, shit. **Damn**, this ass is mine. You _whore_."

"Fucking _**bastard**_. Fuck your slut. _Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw_, _Awwwwwwwwww_, _shhhhiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt_. _**GOD**__!"_ She screamed, as I pulled her hair again, and spanked her. "_**Got damn**__! Fuck _your little sister's ass. _Fuck_ it. Oh. Ooooh, _shit, don't stop_. _Mmmmm_._" _She put her body up, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I put my arms through the space where her shoulders where, and forced my dick into her ass slow1y, and grabbed her boobs. "Oooh…., _oooooo-ooooo-oah_, _**God**_." I threw my head back. "_Fuck_. I can get used to this. Tapping this ass, and fucking your pussy was the _best_ idea-of making you pay me back with sex-I _ever_ had."

"Harder, faster." She ordered. I moved faster. "_**Mmmmmmm**_."

"Oooh, _**yessssssss**__. Alexxxxxxxx_."

"Oh, Justin. Finger my pussy. Awww, _shiiiittttt_."

They say payback is a bitch. And it _must _be, 'cause obviously Alex's favorite spot is in her ass, _just like one_. But if Alex and I are going to start _'paying each other back' _like that…..,_**oh**_. Don't get me started, 'cause I'd never stop. And neither would she.

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like how I arranged it, I'm sorry if I stressed to many words, and I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't long/good enough. (Or to long) But as I said…, I liked it. I think I made it at a 'good length'.(_HA_! Sorry couldn't help myself.) And I was getting into it, not literally. But when I get to those scenes, my ideas just flow from everywhere. (OMG, I did it again. W/E). PLEASE leave a review, and tell me what you think. _BE NICE!_


End file.
